One Smutty Shot
by annalucindaberry
Summary: Faberry Smut. Ass Play and Sub/Dom (sorta) Dont like dont read.


**AN – A **_**little**_**.. bit of smut.. Ass play and a kind of sub/dom relationship. Hope you guys enjoy xx**

* * *

Quinn continued to type on her laptop, unaware of her surroundings, it was a cold, rainy day in New York and she decided to the lacklustre weather to catch up on some work. Headphones in and listening to her favourite playlist; somewhere in the small apartment was her favourite diva, probably showering or vocal conditioning in the bedroom. Pushing her thick rimmed glasses up her nose Quinn fiddled in her office chair trying to get comfortable.

Rachel sneaked into the small room she and Quinn declared as 'The office' and right behind her girlfriend. It was such a turn on watching Quinn get her 'nerd' on. She watched the girl type and could feel her arousal growing, walking over to the blonde she leant down and kissed the exposed area of pale neck and sucked it gently. Quinn inhaled quickly in shock, she could smell the familiar smell of peaches and cherry's but she thought it was her tired mind playing tricks on her. Rachel kissed a little higher on the blonde's neck and bit down.

"Baby you're so sexy" Rachel husked into Quinn's ear before licking the space behind it. Shivers travelled down Quinn's spine, she loved 'Sexy Rachel'. Rachel continued to kiss the exposed skin of Quinn's neck, round the back to the other side, her hands running up and down Quinn's arms. Quinn closed her eyes letting the feeling run through her before she felt a weight in her lap; opening her eyes she saw her girlfriend right in front of her, dark locks loose and flowing, her skin slightly pink and she was wearing her 'Yale' shirt. Rachel bit her lip and looked at Quinn in her 'come hither' manner and Quinn couldn't help but close the gap between the two girls. Licking the brunette's lips desperate for entry Quinn's tongue roamed the space she was so familiar with, tasting every inch of the brunette, her hands began running up and down the toned thigh's feeling the warm skin on her fingertips.

" Quinn" Rachel mused quietly.  
Using all her strength Quinn picked up the girl and walked the small distance to the couples bedroom, removing the girls t-shirt on the way.

* * *

"Now RaeRae, since you've disturbed me, you deserve a punishment" Quinn raised her brow and the brunette's eyes sparkled with lust and desire. Walking over the wardrobe Quinn opened the doors and picked out a black box, the toy box, selecting a few hidden items from the box she returned to Rachel.  
"Trust me" the blonde husked into the brunette's ear as she tied the black blindfold over the girl's eyes and turned the girl on her front. Rachel whimpered, in excitement and anxiousness, she then felt her hands being tied to the bed frame, bringing the brunette onto her knees. Struggling Rachel knew she was tied up and could feel the wetness pool between her legs.

Quinn kissed the girls back toward the dripping centre but at the cute back dimples, licking the dented skin. Lifting herself off the bed Quinn strapped up and walked back toward the girl. Picking up one of the items she left on the bed she ran the leather crop down Rachel's back and her perfect firm ass. Pulling back she waited, knowing that the brunette was expecting that painful pleasure she enjoyed.  
"Now Rae, you've been bad, and what happens to bad girls?" Quinn asked.  
"They get.. Punished."  
Quinn raised her brow even though the diva couldn't see. "Again RaeRae but who was you speaking to?" Her voice laced with sexual frustration and desire.  
"They get punished Quinn" Rachel whimpered. Quinn smirked loving the effect she had on the diva. Bring the crop down she watched the leather mark the tanned ass displayed perfectly in front of her. She repeated the action for a moment, listening to Rachel hiss and moan in pleasure.

Once the girl's ass was bright red Quinn ran her hand up and down the area, soothing the sting. Using one hand she slid the red panties Rachel was wearing and pulled them off the girl.  
"I don't even know why you wear them anymore" Quinn mused as she ran her hand down the length of Rachel's pussy. Rachel shivered in pleasure and pushed herself back into Quinn. Pulling away Quinn grabbed the bottle of lube.  
"Tut tut RaeRae" squeezing a large amount into her hand Quinn spread the girls ass and began applying to the tight hole causing Rachel to moan. Quinn pulled away again and Rachel whimpered.  
"Please fuck me Quinn"  
"Again"  
"_**Please **_Quinn, fuck me" desperation laced in the brunette's voice.

Quinn bit her lip and slide the full length of her cock into the tight pussy  
Quinn builds the speed faster and faster as Rachel moans loudly. As Quinn holds the brunette with on hand as she uses the other to mark her back, using her nails, digging deep onto the girls skin. Marking her, staking her claim. She can feel Rachel's pussy clenching on the strap on, knowing the girl was close she pumps in and out, faster and faster until the girls orgasm takes over her body and she moans in pure pleasure. As soon as Rachel's first orgasm is over Quinn slows the rhythm down before sliding a finger into the girl's tight asshole. Rachel moaned out before whimpering, feeling everything, her body shaking, quickly she reaches her second orgasm and slumps onto her front. Quinn gets up, keeping her dominate facade up Quinn unties Rachel and lies next to the panting girl. Opening her legs she stares at the brunette.  
"Eat me. Berry" Quinn demands.  
Rachel eagerly positions herself between the creamy white thighs and instantly begins licking her girlfriends  
Dripping pussy, alternating between sucking and biting the girls clit and tongue fucking her. It doesn't take long for Quinn to come, her juices squirting over Rachel who lap's them up desperate to bring the girl to another orgasm. As Quinn reached her orgasm she whimpered and began to ride Rachel's tongue until her body tenses up and she reaches her peak.

"Get on your back. Now" Quinn grits through her teeth. Rachel crawls up the bed and lies on her back. Quinn climbs onto the girl and slides her cock back into Rachel's tight pussy. Rachel is so close due to the tenderness from the previous orgasms that she's already clenching around Quinn, causing the blonde to increase her speed, the clit inset bringing the blonde close to her third orgasm. Rachel moans loudly as her body tumbles over the edge one more, and just the image of her girl in so much pleasure causes Quinn to do the same.

* * *

Rolling over Quinn felt the tiredness hitting her from the intense love making session, pulling a dazed brunette into her arms she kissed the girls forehead.

"I love you princess"

"I love you too Quinnie" Rachel pecked her lips chastely against Quinn's before slumber hit the couple.

* * *

**AN - and that's that guys.**


End file.
